evilyas wraht
by kawaiibazooka
Summary: evlya is one uf 3 kitz of scrouge adn bludros. evilya wil slowlee realiz that sumthing iz off wiht livng in bludcln. t for deth blud adn gor acceptng ocs!1!
1. anoncment

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a n anoncment. i am aceptign ocs! u hav 2 put ther rank, gendr, nam, apearnce, personality, adn anythign els necesary. ok byeeee**


	2. Chapter 1

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a nother g rest story. it iz abowt my oc bludros's child evlya. plz fav, folow, adn revew!1**

 _chaptor 1 namng_

"scrouge arnt they wondrful" sed bludrso "yes they r" replyd scrouge, hr mate "but wat do we nam them?" bludros pointd at a redish brown tom kit "that 1 iz unkawaikit" den seh pointd at da next 1, a blak seh kit with a red driping hart patern on her chest "that 1 is bludkit" finaly seh pointd at a blak seh cat wiht red stryps adn bat wingz "dat one is evilkit" "they wil b gr8 aditins 2 bludcln MUHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

 **i kno da chaptor waz short but it wil onlee get betr as it gos on**


	3. Chapter 2

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a nother g rest chaptor. revew, fav, adn folow!11!**

 _chaptor 2 da traning_

"dad wen wil we trane" sed evilkit scrouge replied "you are a little 2 youn day old wait until 1 more minut pases" so they wated. "ok u r old enuf get your siblngs" evilkit went adn got unkawaikit adn bludkit. dey went intu traning hollo, wich was swer pip. alrite we wil lern how to fite said scourge "uncl bone brot us a test dommy" bone was holding on 2 teh scruf of a wite seh cat. "seh was trying 2 get contact 2 her sistr 2 ovrthrow us" da seh cat screemd "LET ME GOOOO I WIL CATHC ALL DA RATZ IN DA WURLD IF U DO!1!11" scougre sed "as if ull probably not. trators must b punishd" "but anyway this iz not owr test dummy. this iz." adn with that bone dragd in a gray seh cat. "SISTR NOooOOOOO1111111!1111!11" "u shal watch ur sistr b usd as a test dumy 4 batle rite in front of u." they trand, adn the grey seh cat now was ded. scroug saed "evilkit u did th best u r an aprentic now"


	4. Chapter 4

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a nother g rest chapter. revew, fav, adn folow!**

 _chaptor 3 trator_

scorge sir theris a trator" sad a cat "who is it" replid scorge "itz barly"


	5. Chapter 5

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a nother g rest chapter. revew, fav, adn folow!**

 _chaptor 4 fiding da trator_

"evilya unkawaiipaw bludkit it iz ur job to find da tratorz. if u fid dem u wil b warors" WOW WARIRS said bludpaw. "yes warirs now fid them" dey heded off. "bludkit and unkawiikit u go to ratlesnak woods i wil go 2 da undergrownd cave" sad evilya. "ok" and they went.

barly adn vilot were hidin togehtr, trmeblin with feer. "barly im scared" "me too vilot but we hav 2 be quit" da two cats atemptd 2 keep ther voics down. sun, barly sad "ill chek if da coast is cleer. u stay heer vilot!" he sad and left. tim pased. sudenly, evlkit showd up! she atacked vilot adn nocked her owt. she dragged her owt of tunnel and returned to bludclan. menwhil barley was being taken back by bludkt adn unkawipaw. sun, dey returned.


	6. Chapter 6

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a nother g rest chapter. im SO SORRY 4 BEIN GON! i just hav ben workin on skeool. bcuz it just startd. but thansgivin brek is soon so expect meny mor chaptors then!11 anyway heer are da review responds. my story isn't a jok!1! ur meen!1!1111111 thank u gest 4 da niec revew. evry1 els haz been meen 2 me. aslo, i use spel check but it ruin cat nams and such. aslo i dont hav dyslexia. anywa her is stroy pls revew good!**

 _chaptor 2 barly adn vilots punish_

"gud job my kits u had dun wel. u should b proud uf urselfs!" sad scorge. "WOW THANK DAD" sad unkawikit. scorg sad "del its time 2 start da punishment. anyway badly we cot u vein with ur sister war u not?" barley cried. "i didn't plz hav mercy" "then who iz dis and why waz she with u?" da apprentices dragged in volt. barley gasped in feet. "VILOT NOOOOOOO" "its 2 lat. anyway get 2 see her get merdrd in fromt uf u. ice and snap come here." "hoot jumper is dat u" "no we r snak and ice." "no u r hoot and jumper"

"snake and ice."

"hoot and jumper"

"snake and ice."

"hoot and jumpr"

"snake and ice."

"hoot and jumpr"

"snake and ice."

"hoot and jumpr"

"snake and ice."

"hoot and jumpr"

"B QUET" sad scorge. "THEY R SNAKE ADN ICE ADN DATS FINAL."

"so wat is der punish"

"he get 2 see her get merdrd in fromt uf him"

"N OOOO!1111111!111"

hoot and jumpr atak vilot adn barly culdnt stpo dem. plz do not do dis 2 me! 1! ! 1 barlyer sed. but it waz 2 lat. vilot was BAD L Y INSUR ED! " !" evryon left. barly ran away with dyin vilot. "today waz a gud day." sad unkawaiikit. howevr, dey did not kno that justc waz comin der way.


	7. Chapter 7

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a nother g rest chapter. my fanfic is nawt a jok! or a troll. wat is a beta anywa? I'm not tree hers old!11! enywa her is chaptor**

 _chaptor 639464937492547953269257252652945264_ revenge

a small white she cat wlkd threw the forst. seh had a dog tooth studed colar adn was loking 4 somone. "helo? helooo? are u ther?" sudenly, seh found a circl uf cats. a black taby with a colar sed "oh. helo cheif. is it tim 2 strik?" "yes, n. is everyon her?" 1 by 1, catz went ovr. sun, da only cat left was a gren seh wiht red coler adn wit er adn al tipz. "sis-i men, chef, r ther any big threts?" "othr than da ledr himslef, no. our misin 2day is 2 find da kitz dey stol frum me. letz go." adn dey left.

bak at bludcln, noting paticurly excitin waz haping. dey had recntly stol 3 kitz who wer named ros, bird, adn daple. dey wer renamd strek, strom, adn clwa. tingz wer going as fin as somting in bludcln culd go, wen sudenly a bunch of catz ran in1!1! dey strated clawng da bludcln catz adn makng dem DED1!1 "WAT r U FOLS DOIGN!?/?/ GO KIL DEM1!111!" da smal wite seh cat waz capturd. "SPARAK WAT R U DOIN!?1/1/1" "MY NAM ISNT SPARK, ITS CLOUD11111!11!1 AGENT P, WE NED BACKUP!11111" da gren seh ran ovr. "SIS11!11111!11" "o os sehs ur sistr?! u TRATOR1!1 tratrs must b punshd." "PIZA RUN!1!1 piza cryd "BUT SIS U R GONA DI!111" "jUST RUN1!1111111" she ran wile cring.

onle 3 cats remaind. da blak tabygrabd da scard kits adn ran. "RETRET111!1!11" dey escapd adn managd 2 leav a lot of bloclan ded. da cats compltd ther misiin, but at a hefty los.


	8. Chapter 8

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a nother g rest chapter. silver, u shold uf red da whole chaptor!11! it becoms exiting!11! if dat is wat a beta is, den y do pepl want me 2 get 1?!1/ its confusng!1! aslo thx 4 da complimnt flagpole!1 i ilk ur story 2!1!111 altho i fel kind uf bad 4 stupdkit and dirt kit. if day become evl i blame ranbowripl. any wa, i am trygn spell cheek again so if tinge luk a lilt weird dats y. anywa, her is da next chaptor!1111**

 _chaptor 1 recruitment duty_

"as u r away uf, my kits, we war atakd yestrday by sprak, her sister, and her badn of rogus. they tok quit a hefty los on us. we wil get our revenge on den, but 4 now, we ned 2 rebuild. wile evryon els rebuilds, u 3 go and get recruits."

"how do we do dat? we arnt diplomats!111"

"just thretn there life or sumting. always works 4 me." so da kits left.

aftr sum traveling, day found a nother alley. a larg gray taby with a chain on his neck paced over. "who r u and wat r u doin in death clan territory?/?" "we r bludkit evilya and unkawaikit and we r recrutgn members 4 bludcln. if u dont join we wil b 4ced 2 spil blud." "o so bludcln is a buncha diplomats ey? i knew day war just a bunch weak kits. in fact, im not evn jokin!1 who wuld send kits on missions!11?!1/!? such valuble membrs gon 2 wast bcuz ur 'spur prowd strogn leadr' is like a puny eldr who cant evn fend 4 himself, so he just sends kitz 2 do his job 4 him." "u shut up!111!" da kits lept up and ATAKD HIM1111! 1!1 but den da taby thwakd den awe with his tale!111 "see? he sends dem kits dat arnt evn gonna return bak 2 him. so u betta hightal it outta here b4 u get hurt, tel ur pansy uf a ledr 2 pick his tal up and lev da twolegplace, and nevr com bak. u got dat? gud." he tosd da kits out uf da alley. "dat was a hug flair..." sed unkawikit, sign. "we cant return hom until we get sum recruits!1!1 way do we do now!?1/?!"


	9. Chapter 9

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a nother g rest chapter. review fav and follow!1111!**

 _chaptor 6 da mission_

unkawaikit pace around franticly. "way do we do? we rnt strong enuf 2 get da recruits from dethclan..." "way if we sunk in and took som kits?" sed bludkit. "dats a great idea!1!" sed evilya. so day wated 4 nitefal and heded of. day sunk in and saw da nursery, with was a buchn uf newspapers on da ground. evilya snook over and took 3 kits and dragged den out uf da camp. day war almost bak 2 camp, wen sudenly day fel in a hole, ADN A ROCK FEL ON TOP UF IT! a bunch more rocks fell on den and day went unconscious!11!1! O NO11!1111!


	10. Chapter 10

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a nother g rest chapter. watrlef, ur meen!111 try ritign a fic better den mine!11111!11! (altho i bet u culd still rite betr then unkawaibazooka, seh evn stol my nam bcuz she haz nuthign good!11) but enywa 2 da peepl who rnt meenies review fav and follow!1111!**

 _chaptor 9 da mission part 2_

da 6 cats wok up in a strange tunnel. "ugh, war r we... del, attest da kits rnt awak- uh oh" bludkit turnd around and saw da dethclan kits waken up!11!1!1!on uf den, a blue she kit with no legs (ilk a floating torso) see "bluberykit, gosekit, were ar we?" gosekit, a goose with a kits head "see i dont kno... who r these?" bluberykit, (think violet from wily wonka) said "day lok like scary kits... way clan r u from? r u thornscorchs kits? i men, she always kept den away from us bcuz day war pretty young but u luk at lest 3 mons?" bludkit see "shut up!1! we r uf bludcln, and u r now a bludcln cat... is way i wuld say if we went traps in dis place. war r we-" "ur a BLUDCLN CAT?!/1!?1?!/1!? b-but deathcln is enemys with bludcln!11! tak us home now!11!1" showed bluberykit. "del we don't evn kno war we r, so no feel!11" da kits suddenly herd sum voices from another room. bludkit pekd in2 da room, and swa a fox and a cat talking. "so way ur saying is dat if we coroperat, we can hav a home 2 cal our own?" da cat simply noded. "okay shrapobjectstar, ur kidnes wil b repaid!11!" da fox left da rom, and so did da cat. wen da kits went in, day saw 3 tunnels. "with path wil we chose?" sed unkawaiikit. "i think we should split up" see bludkit. "you take da kits, unkawaikit. " so da kits went there separate ways.


	11. Chapter 11

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a nother g rest chapter. review fav and follow!1111!**

 _chaptor 9 da mission part 3_

evilya luke around. da tunl was dark, and water dripd down. were waz she? she cuntinud wlakgn until she saw c lerign, wich she pekd in2. a bunch uf foxs war talkgn and drink beer and listening 2 turn down 4 way and way dus da fox say. "stupid preps" thot evilya. on da other sid uf da ruum, she saw wolfs listing 2 liken park and evanesce. she sign along, but den day noted her. "A CAT!1!1! r u uf shrapobjctsclan?" confsd, evlya shrugd. "yes? but its a betr version cald bludcln? i dunt kno" da foxs war dumb and da wolfs like how she lukd so she wasn't questions. "com in we hav froot punch." see a fox. "and we have BLUD PUNCH" see a wolf. evlya thot "it culdnt hurt 2 stay" and walked in. meanwhile, bludkt found an underground river!1111 but it WAZ BLUD1!111 "ok" den she left. unkawaisupr waz found an opening. she went threw with da kits. "r evlya and bludkt gonna b ok?" she thot 4 a bit. "eh, theyl b fin." she walked of towards bludcln camp. evlya was drinkin blud whit da foxs and wulfz. "so watt da deel whit a sharpcln ting?" "no no no ur mistaken. its nawt shrapclan, its shrapobjectsclan." "ummm ok" "we r negotiation a deel. day should b in here 4 da meting b4 da deed is caryd owt." "way is it?" just den, da foxs escorted her out uf da ruum. "i here den! u should go bak 2 ur cln or watevr, day don't ilk other cln cats!" and went bak in. "hmmmm"


	12. Chapter 12

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a nother g rest chapter. icant mak sens uf revews so il just say review fav and follow!1111!**

 _chaptor 9 da mission part 3_

evilya luke around. da tunl was dark, and water dripd down. were waz she? she cuntinud wlakgn until she saw c lerign, wich she pekd in2. a bunch uf foxs war talkgn and drink beer and listening 2 turn down 4 way and way dus da fox say. "stupid preps" thot evilya. on da other sid uf da ruum, she saw wolfs listing 2 liken park and evanesce. she sign along, but den day noticd her. "A CAT!1!1! r u uf shrapobjctsclan?" confsd, evlya shrugd. "yes? but its a betr version cald bludcln? i dunt kno" da foxs war dumb and da wolfs like how she lukd so she wasn't questions. "com in we hav froot punch." see a fox. "and we have BLUD PUNCH" see a wolf. evlya thot "it culdnt hurt 2 stay" and walked in. meanwhile, bludkt found an underground river!1111 but it WAZ BLUD1!111 "ok" den she left. unkawaisupr waz found an opening. she went threw with da kits. "r evlya and bludkt gonna b ok?" she thot 4 a bit. "eh, theyl b fin." she walked of towards bludcln camp. evlya was drinkin blud whit da foxs and wulfz. "so watt da deel whit a sharpcln ting?" "no no no ur mistaken. its nawt shrapclan, its shrapobjectsclan." "ummm ok" "we r negotiation a deel. day should b in here 4 da meting b4 da deed is caryd owt." "way is it?" just den, da foxs escorted her out uf da ruum. "i here den! u should go bak 2 ur cln or watevr, day don't ilk other cln cats!" and went bak in. "hmmmm" evlu rose left da passage 2 find da others. blutirmit lok arowddn pasug. she saw a crack in awl. way is dat? blodkit went closer. suddenly, AN OZE CAT POPD OWT ADN GRABD BLODKOTKL!1!1!1111!1! BLODKIT L ATE OOZE and move on. she den saw evlyoieo. "evloa? is dat u"? yes but who r u!?1/!?11/11/!11/?!1/11/" blodit loud at hrslf. she waz mad uf ooze! WAT?!/1!?1/1!?11/1?!1/1!?1?1


	13. Chapter 13

**hi guys dis iz kawaii bazooka here with a nother g rest chapter. I AM SO SORY 4 MY ABSENCE! i hav ben busy doin othr tings adn des fanfic wasnt highest priorty. but im bak!1!1! im also workin on someting big, so b sure 2 subscrib 2 my utube chanel 2 see it when its redy (4 those who dont kno, its on my fanfic profil)!1!111111 anywa, heers da next chaptor!11!1**

 _chaptor 24 return 2 bludcln_

blodpaw lokd at hrself. SEH WAS MAD OF BLAK OZE!1!1! "its me, bludpaw!11111!1!"' evlya tilt hr hed. "but u r mad u oze! it maks no sens!1!1" blodpaw thot bak 2 wen seh 8 da oze. "i 8 som oze in da tunel, and now I AM OZE!1!1111" evlya sed "wel u r wat u eat XD" bludkt was mad "no evlya dis is SERIOS!11111" evlya sed "wel, we hav 2 get bak home, mayb we can find a cur there!1!1" "ok" and dey left tunel. wen dey got home, dey saw unkawai!1!1! scorge sed "unkawaiipaw u r now unkawaiwhiskey 4 getin thos kits." da bludlcan cats chanted her new name, but den her siblings burst in!1! da cats gaasp in shok! "who is dat" sed flower. "bludpaw 8 oze and became OZE!1!1!1! we ned CURE!1!" da cats gasped again!11 "ther is no cure 4 dat!11!1" sad mystia. scorg sed "da best i can do is mak u wariors. evlpaw is now evlya, and bludpaw is bludhart!1111 also, da kits dat unkawaiwhisky took r now namd bludbery, sharp, adn... da last 1 is stil goose, bcuz goses are demons." da kitnapd kits wer taken into da nursery. "dismised." sad scorge with a flick of his tail. he went intoan empty box and slept. menwhile, the bludhart and evlya turned around 2 look at unkawaiwhisky. "y did u take credit 4 geting al da kits?!/1?!/1" hised evlya. "u 2 goofed of, so i might as wel have!" he hissed bak, b4 heading of towards an unocupied box 2 rest. evlya TACKLD UNKAWAIWHISKY AND PINED HER SIBLING DOWN!111!1 "STOP! WE R AL KIN HERE!" yowled bludhart, but sseh culdnt break up her fuedign sibligns, adn whenever she jumped 2 pull them a part, seh was thrown back!1 cats stood around the fiasco, jaws droped in SHOK1111!11111! evlya put a claw 2 her siblings face, AND SCRATCHD HIS EYE OWT!11!11 THEN, SEH SCRATHCED OWT TEH OTHR ONE! BLUDKIT JUMPD AT DEM 1 MOR TIMEEADN PULLED EVLYA OF!11!1 SCORG WALKD OWT UF HIS BOX! "evlya, why did u atak unkawaiwhisky!/1/?!/1?1" seh turned around 2 her father, still bein restraind by bludhart. "seh tok credit 4 takin da kits when we al did it!" scorg shok his hed. "dont try 2 take credit 4 other cats acomplishments. u shal b punshd. no diner." AL CATS GASPD IN HOROR!11! flower sed "THATS A DETH SENTENCE!1111" scourge turned around. "4 u, maybe, but not 4 evlya. come on now, of 2 bed." evlya walked in2 her box, powting.

 **once agan, b sur 2 subscrib 2 my utub,, gud tings r comin!11! u can also chek my newest video, caramel kawaibazooka!1!1!11 anywa, revew, fav, and folow!11!1**


	14. Chapter 14

**hi guys dis iz kawai bazuka heer with a nother g rest chapter. SO SRY ABOWT NOT WORKIN ON SPIRTPAW1!1! i just had ben working on something BIG so make sure you keep chckn my utub!1! 2 da pepl who sad its a jok its NOT!1!111 blue and death happens!111 als dark i wil ad ur character son. anywa her is chapter!1!**

 _chaptor 6 a drem_

evlya wok up in a drk void. there were lights everywhere but if she tuchd on her paw wuld burn. she looked around. "help? anybody there?" she paced around in the nothingness wen suddenly 1 f the lives began to expand!1! all of the lives expands until the void was wite!1! evlya felt ilk she was burning!111 but wen she o pond her yes she was in a field. she got up and locked around. "huh? war man i..." suddenly she saw a tiny rainbow kit! she see "the path u r taking is not th rite on. if u continue down dis path, u wil surf a bad fat!11" sunshn glimrd on the beautiful kits pelt!11! glitr swrild in the air.a rainbow sprotd up behind her! but evlya thot it was stupid. "a stupid kit can't tel me way 2 do." the kt just sghed. had it ur way. but it wil b ur felt if u get mild." suddenly, ARMS RECHD FROM THE GROWND!1!1 EY GRABD EVLYA ADN STARTD 2 PUL HER IN2 A SE OF BLUD!11111 TEH KIT WAS GON1!111 "WATE COM BAKCK!11" A BROWN TABY WITH RED EYS WALKD IN FRONT UF EVLYA!1111 EVLYA PLUNGD IN2 TEH BLUD AND WAS DROWNG!1! suddenly, she wok up. "tat drem felt so real..." she muted 2 herself. she grid 2 go bak 2 sleep, but she could not 4 the rat of the nite.


End file.
